Nebulizers are commonly used for delivering aerosol medication to patients via the respiratory system. Desirably, for efficient delivery of medication, the droplet diameter of the aerosol should be sufficiently small so as to reach the lungs of the patient without being obstructed by objects or organs (such as, the inner surface of the nozzle in the nebulizer and the mouth cavity perimeters) and large enough so as to remain in the lungs during exhalation.
The main techniques for producing aerosol in nebulizers include vibrating Mesh technology, jet nebulizers and ultrasonic wave nebulizers. Common to these techniques is the challenge to deliver large volume of medication to the patient while keeping the diameter of the droplets within desired limits.